1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to power grids and, in particular, to a method, apparatus, and computer program product for managing microgrids. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and computer program product for an adaptable microgrid robust control system.
2. Background
Currently, most electric power is generated by macrogrids. Macrogrids typically are large, centralized power plants, such as nuclear power plants, hydroelectric plants, and fossil fuel powered plants. Macrogrids commonly have good economies of scale. However, macrogrids frequently require power to be transmitted across long distances. These large facilities frequently generate power using non-renewable sources of energy, such as coal or gas. These facilities may negatively impact the environment.
A microgrid is a localized grouping of electric power generation sources and loads. A microgrid may also be referred to as, without limitation, a smart-grid, mini-grid, or virtual power plant. However, existing microgrid control systems tend to be overly complex and under-utilize renewable resources.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other issues.